Laundry treating appliances, such as washing machines, refreshers, and non-aqueous systems, can have a configuration based on a rotating container that defines a treating chamber in which laundry items are placed for treating. In a vertical axis washing machine, the container is in the form of a perforated basket located within a tub; both the basket and tub typically have an upper opening at their respective upper ends. In a horizontal axis washing machine, the container is in the form of a perforated drum located within a tub; both the drum and tub typically have an opening at their respective front facing ends. The laundry treating appliance can have a controller that implements the cycles of operation having one or more operating parameters. The controller can control a motor to rotate the container according to one of the cycles of operation. When laundry is loaded within the container, the rotation of the container via the motor can cause contact between the container and the tub.